


Why You Should Never Offer A Demon Your Body

by FandomRopes



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig offers Tweek his body so he kind of had it coming, Dubious Consent, Licks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Tail Fucking, Tweek bends the rules, imp/pastor au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRopes/pseuds/FandomRopes
Summary: When an exorcism lasts forever Craig offers his body in place of the young girl. Surprisingly the demon accepts but he doesn't want to inhabit or possess Craig's body... he wants to violate it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Google Dox... it was ten pages of SMUT and I am sorry. Please, dear lord, prepare yourself.

“YOU WILL BE BANISHED THIS NIGHT DEMON!!!” Father Maxi screamed as he brought another sprinkle of holy water over the young girl’s body. Craig stood behind Father Maxi, handing him things as he asked for them and watching. He was terrified and confused as to why Father Maxi wanted him here and not another priest. He was just a youth pastor, surely another priest would be better suited to an exorcism? 

The young girl in question was Shelly Marsh’s daughter and they had brought her to the church for help. As soon as she got close she began freaking out and throwing a tantrum… Now her body was writhing as the demon refused to leave. It had been six hours and both Craig and Father Maxi’s strength was waning. The speaking in tongues, the rattling, the puke, the blood, and the screams… it was all too much and it felt like the life was being leached from his flesh.

“BEGONE! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!” Father Maxi bellowed as he brought the cross around his neck to the girl's skin. She screamed as it burned into the soft skin of her chest.

“Fuck you pathetic mortal.” The demon sighed, it too was getting tired. “This one is mine.”

“WHAT IS YOUR NAME BEAST?!” Father Maxi yelled. “TELL ME! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!” He yelled as he placed a hand on the girls head. Her body writhed and puke dribbled from her lips but no name came. 

Finally, Craig had enough, he was exhausted, terrified, and worried for the girl. “What do you want!?” He whispered loudly. Suddenly the demon’s head snapped to him and their eyes met. Craig nearly fell backward but remembered not to fear evil in the house of the lord.

“Offer me something better than this body.” The demon whispered. Craig gasped when a cold chill ran up his spine.

“What did it say to you Craig!?” Father Maxi shouted. “We cannot trust it! Remember; demons are all liars and evil and they only want to cause harm!” 

Craig thought long and hard as Father Maxi went back to trying the demon out and finally he had an idea. He took a deep breath. “Take me.” He whispered. “Take my body in place of hers.” 

The demon’s eyes flared and he laughed. “Is that your offer?” It whispered as Father Maxi once again pressed the cross to the girl’s skin making the demon squirm. Father Maxi didn’t remark on that so Craig assumed he hadn’t heard. 

He took a moment to consider. “Yes. Take my body.” He whispered again. 

The demon eyed him again and then gave him a single nod and a smile. “I accept.” Then suddenly the candles all blew out and they were shrouded in cold darkness. 

“Where am I?” Came a small voice that could only be the Marsh girl on the table. “Why am I tied up?” She asked. 

Father Maxi moved and turned on the regular lights. He began examining the girl for any signs of demonic tricks. Meanwhile, Craig tried to figure where the demon went… he didn't feel any different. He wasn't fighting for control of his body or mind… but the demon had accepted his offer… 

Father Maxi suspected nothing as they left the church. The girl’s family was waiting outside and once she was gone the Father congratulated him on a success and left. Craig walked all the way home confused.

Until he opened the door to his bedroom. There on the bed sat what he could describe as a demon. Goat legs, covered in red fur were stretched out on his sheets. Large bat-like wings sprung from the creature’s back and extended to the headboard. Horns poked from the wild blonde hair on top of the thing’s head and a tail wriggled across the sheets behind him.

“Took you long enough.” The thing spoke in a higher pitched voice than he expected. Craig stood frozen in his doorway. “Really pastor, it’s rude to keep me waiting. Especially after offering your body to me so prettily. Come here.” The thing crooked his finger and beckoned Craig into his own bedroom. 

Against his wishes, his feet moved on their own bringing him closer to the beast. “Wha-?” He asked in a panic. _What’s happening?!_

“Remember? Your body is mine, and therefore, I can use it how I please.” The demon answered like he had read his mind. “You never specified whether it was for me to inhabit, for me to drag to hell, or for what I have planned now.” The thing stopped curling its finger when Craig stood an inch from its knees. 

Craig tried to struggle away, “I’m still a holy man and-”but the thing tsked.

“A holy man who just willingly offered himself to me. Your banishments and prayers won’t work as long as our deal is in effect. Now, tell me your name mortal.” The thing tilted it’s head and stared into his eyes.

Luckily he still seemed able to control his words and he refused to tell this thing his name. It had enough power over him right now. It sighed in annoyance and rolled its eyes. 

“Fine, be that way. I can force it from you.” His eyes flared and he stood. The demon was shorter than Craig but not by much, and the heat it put out was dizzying. Craig felt himself grit his teeth in frustration. “Now then… Strip.” The demon commanded. Craig growled but he couldn’t stop his limbs from disobeying him. His fingers unbuttoned his robes and dropped them to the floor. He shimmied out his pants and dropped them to his ankles. When he reached for his boxers Craig began to really panic. “Stop.” Came another command and Craig felt a little relief rush through his system. 

“What do you want?” Craig panted, tired from the night and now from fighting his own body.

“Let’s start with a name unless you’d like to be called ‘pet’ or ‘slave’ all night? I kind of enjoy being called master so I certainly have no qualms with that.” The thing stepped away and began circling him. 

Craig growled again but there was NO WAY he was calling any demon master. “Craig.” He said through grit teeth. The demon giggled in delight and Craig felt his blood run cold. He could no longer see the blonde demon and that made him antsy. 

“Good boy. You will call me Tweek or Master. Understood?” Craig jumped as warm arms wrapped around his torso. One hand began stroking his abdomen and the other went to rub his nipple. He gasped and tried to squirm away… This only seemed to annoy Tweek. “Relax. I even retracted my claws so I won't break you tonight.” 

“How can I re-” Craig was cut off by a tongue on his ear. He shuddered and his body slumped slightly against Tweek’s warmth. Only to go rigged again.

Tweek chuckled. “Sensitive. Tell me, pastor, have you been touched before?” Tweek teased. He leaned forward and ran his teeth over Craig’s neck without biting, then he dragged his tongue along the same path making Craig groan. He fought to keep himself from giving in, but he couldn't deny he was getting turned on. “Answer me!” Tweek commanded.

“N-no” Craig panted. His own hands went to Tweek’s arms, for lack of better things to do with them. He held onto the demon’s wrists as the hands explored his body, weaving intricate paths into his flesh.

Tweek chuckled again. “So pure.” His fingertips stroked down to Craig’s waistband and Craig felt himself grow hard at the thought the thing would touch him. “So innocent.” His nose pressed to Craig’s ear. His next words were spoken slowly in a growling voice that sent shivers down Craig’s spine to his crotch. “I can't wait to d e f i l e you.” 

Craig let his head fall back against the demon’s shoulder and he tried hard to hold in his moan. He had no clue why the idea of this demon touching more of his body excited him, but he couldn't deny the hardening in his pants. The demon stroked along his thighs and teased the area above his boxers before moving away completely.

“On your knees, Craig.” The demon commanded and immediately Craig was dropped to his knees just before his bed. The demon crossed in front of him and sat down on the edge. He parted his knees, showing Craig what was in between. 

Craig’s jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. It was surprisingly human-like but big, like nine inches. He only thanked God it didn't have a huge girth. “Forget your God, mortal. You belong to me now.” The demon whispered. “You know what I’m going to tell you to do now?” Tweek asked. He brought one hand to pump his dick and the other to the back of Craig’s head to force it down. Tweek sighed when he was buried in the heat of Craig’s mouth. Quickly his shaking hands braced themselves on Tweek’s hips.

He gagged on Tweek’s dick and had to try and force his head back a little. Tweek allowed him to pull back enough to breathe but he held him still. “Either suck or relax your throat.” Tweek commanded. Craig’s cock twitched in his boxers at the words and he began sucking on Tweek. The heat and weight in his mouth made Craig’s mouth water more. This time the demon groaned and his fingers tightened on Craig’s hair. He moaned around the cock between his lips and the demon began pumping his cock in time with Craig’s mouth. 

“Good boy. You like that?” Tweek asked as he pressed Craig’s head down a little more. Craig groaned and his blush worsened. Did he really just get turned on from being humiliated by a demon?! Tweek chuckled and began using his hair to pull him up and down, forcing him to bob his head. The taste of something salty and slightly bitter on his tongue only made him more aroused and soon enough, Craig found himself wanting more. “Enough.” Tweek pulled him off with a pop and string of saliva still connecting his lips to Tweek’s cock. 

Tweek stood and moved a step aside. “Get up on the bed, and lay on your back.” He growled. Another shudder wracked Craig’s body but he quickly obeyed… he wasn't sure whether it was himself or Tweek’s command that made him move. He laid on his back with his legs together and his arms against his side. 

Tweek grabbed his boxers and yanked them off. Craig flinched and tried to cover himself only for Tweek to grab his wrists. “Bad boy. Let me see the body you gave me, Craig.” Tweek forced his arms over his head and when he moved his hands Craig couldn't pull them down.

“What are you going to do to me?” Craig worried. Tweek smirked. 

“Are you worried my little Craig? Don't worry, I'll be gentle.” Tweek cooed. Then Tweek was pressing his legs apart and bent his knees so his heels were against his ass. Tweek’s tail wrapped around them to hold them like that. “You're so hard, and I haven't touched down here…” He giggled. “I know! I bet you could cum just from being fucked, huh?” Tweek teased. 

Craig shuddered but he was powerless beneath Tweek’s gaze. He could only watch as Tweek lowered himself between his legs. Shivering in anticipation when he couldn't see Tweek or what he was doing anymore. There was a pause long enough to make Craig worry. “Tweek what-?” He was cut off when Tweek laughed. He nuzzled into the crease between Craig’s thigh and his crotch.

“I was just admiring the view. You're so pink down here! I wonder if you taste as good as you look?” Tweek whispered against his thigh. His breath made Craig clench his teeth to prevent himself from making any more embarrassing sounds. Then Tweek’s hands were prying his cheeks apart and he panicked again. 

He squirmed and grunted as he tried desperately to get away from Tweek. “Stop! I’m-!” 

“Stop moving!” Tweek shouted. Craig gasped and stopped all struggle. “That's better.” Tweek growled. He pulled Craig opened again and licked his rim. Craig’s breath hitched and he felt heat pool in his gut. “You're mine, Craig. This,” Tweek kissed the hole, and Craig felt tears in his eyes. “is mine to fuck when and how I please. This,” Tweek licked his cock from bottom to top and Craig moaned. “Is mine to touch, pump, suck, ride, whatever I want, WHENEVER I want.” 

Craig gasped and threw his head back against the mattress when Tweek reached up and pinched his nipple. He could no longer deny that he was incredibly turned on and … enjoyed this. “Tweek!” Craig gasped when Tweek swooped back down and nudged his ass cheeks apart again.

Tweek growled low in his throat like an animal and Craig groaned. “What now?!” Tweek’s eyes were glowing and Craig’s arousal ached.

 _fuck that's hot._ Craig thought. “Please.” He breathed. He watched Tweek’s face split into a slow smirk and realized he just begged a demon to violate him… _and I still want it._

Tweek manifested a small bottle in his hand and popped the cap open. “That's a good boy Craig.” He whispered. “I'm going to give you a reward.” Craig shuddered and flinched when fingers slathered in cold lube pressed against his asshole. “I'll be easy. I wasn’t going to stretch you after that fight you put up, but hearing you beg me to deflower your little asshole was d e l i c i o u s.”

Craig bit his lip when he felt the finger press into him and he pressed his hips down to meet it. “Fuck, Tweek. I can't!” He groaned and the tears spilled down his face. He was enjoying this… he couldn't fight what his body was telling him he needed.

“You will not cum until I say.” Tweek growled and added another finger. Craig wanted more, it was like a drug rushing through his veins making him crave everything Tweek was doing. He rocked his hips to try and get Tweek deeper inside. “Look at you, riding my fingers like a slut. Sinful pastor, I'm going to fuck you and make you go to church tomorrow with my seed dripping from your ass.”

Craig shouted and squirmed in the heat. “Please! Please please Tweek!” He begged. Tweek curled his fingers inside of him and Craig had to fight his climax back. 

“Okay, okay. Enough foreplay.” Tweek sighed and Craig whined at the empty feeling in his backside when the fingers left him. “On your hands and knees.” 

Craig jumped to quickly obey and even popped his ass in the air. He looked back to see Tweek. He watched the demon grabbed his hips and lock eyes with him. “Please?”

“You want me that bad?” Tweek giggled. He lined his cock up to Craig and pressed the head in before pulling out making Craig moan in frustration. “If you want it you'll have to tell me, pastor.” 

Craig growled when Tweek pressed the head again. The third time the demon teased him Craig pressed back quickly taking Tweek deeper inside himself.

Tweek groaned. “That's it.” He encouraged as he thrust inside Craig. “Fuck yourself with my cock.” He grabbed Craig's hair in one hand and began teasing a nipple with the other. The next thrust was aimed down and Craig screamed in pleasure. His whole body went limp and his arms gave out from the pleasure of Tweek hitting his prostate. 

“Please Tweek! Please?” He panted as Tweek picked up the pace. Each thrust made him more mindless with heat and want. Craig thrust himself back to meet Tweek’s hips as best he could, ignoring the embarrassing sound of skin slapping. 

“You want to cum?” Tweek whispered and tugged his hair again. Craig groaned and begged incoherently. “Say you're a slut.” Tweek commanded.

“PLEASE!?” Craig yelled. He pressed back again and Tweek stopped. His claws dug into Craig's flesh. 

“Say it. Scream it if you want to cum. You're a demon’s slut.” Tweek bent forward and licked his ear. Craig shuddered and groaned, his cock angry red and twitching between his lube spattered thighs. 

“I’m- I'm a slut.” Craig whispered. Tweek gave him a single thrust, roughly hitting his prostate head on. 

“Louder.” Tweek growled in his ear. Craig found that he loved it when Tweek growled like a wild animal.

“I'm a slut!” Craig said loud enough for Tweek to hear clearly. There was a grind against his spot and Craig began sobbing. “I'M YOUR SLUT! AHHH TWEEK!” He screamed when Tweek began moving again. He felt like something was tightening in his gut and Craig no longer had any control as he began babbling the sentence over and over. He needed this demon to let him climax.

“Tweek!” He shouted as his release pooled on the sheets below him. Tweek chuckled and with a grunt, he dug his talons into Craig's hips and drew blood. He yanked Craig back against him and came inside him with a shout.

There was a pause while they waited for their orgasms to fade. Then Tweek pulled out and Craig shuddered at the feeling of cum leaking down his crack and onto his balls. “Good boy.” Tweek whispered. He laid down next to Craig and pulled him to lay on top of himself. “We can go again in the morning.” He kissed Craig's forehead. “And Craig, remember,” he jumped at the feeling of something playing with his ass. “You gave me your body, and my magic means I can make you feel my touch without needing to be there.” Craig groaned when Tweek’s tail pushed inside his oversensitive hole. “If you try to get that bastard priest to banish me and save you,” The tail began thrusting and Craig spread his legs, presenting himself for Tweek to use. “I will force you to strip in the church in front of everyone, children included, and fuck yourself with a cross.”

Craig groaned. His dick hardened again against Tweek’s furry thigh. And when he began riding the tail fucking him his dick rubbed into the soft red fur and he panted with need. He was so sensitive it bordered painful but he loved it. “I won't. I promise! please just-!” Tweek chuckled and kissed his lips.

“Good boy.” The demon whispered. The tail looped around his length as it continued to fuck him and Craig moaned. “here's your reward.” Tweek spoke against his lips and Craig kissed him again as his body moved of its own accord. He moaned into Tweek’s mouth when he came again. He felt boneless for a moment, then he passed out on Tweek’s chest.


	2. I'm not sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE SMUT!

Craig awoke the next morning to his cell phone ringing and a sharp ache in his lower back. He groaned and grabbed his pants from last night. He searched the pockets and pulled out the annoying device. “Hello?” He answered. 

 

“Hey, Craig! It’s Father Maxi.” The voice answered him. Craig jolted upright, last night’s events coming back to him. He quickly looked at the other side of his bed and saw the demon from last night curled up and looking at him with smug eyes. “Anyway, I was just calling to let you know that I want you to take the next few days off.”

 

“What? But Father, I-” Craig was cut off by Maxi interjecting.

 

“I insist Craig! Last night was exhausting for everyone involved and I can take care of the youth program for a week. You just come back in next Monday and we can figure out things from there.” Father Maxi told him. Craig squirmed when Tweek’s tail wrapped around his torso and began toying with a nipple.

 

“Father Maxi I can come in today, really, I’m not exhausted,” Craig argued. He was slightly afraid of being left here with a demon he was currently at the mercy of. His nipple was already hardening under the warm tip of the tail.

 

“I understand laziness is a sin Craig, but really, rest. I need to go now. Goodbye, and God bless.” And with that, there was a distinct click and Craig sighed.

 

“Trying to get away from me, huh?” Tweek teased. He sat up and scooted closer to Craig. “Naughty mortal.” Then his tail was yanking Craig back so he fell into Tweek’s lap. He watched as Tweek reached down his torso and rubbed his hip bones. 

 

Craig sighed and grabbed at Tweek’s wrist. “How are you still here?” He asked mostly in an attempt to slow the demon down. Tweek sighed in annoyance. Everything was still sensitive from the previous night, and his ass was sore.

 

“As long as I claim something here as mine I can stay. And right now…” He trailed off and grabbed Craig’s length. “This is mine.” Craig groaned and squeezed his wrist. “Last night you were such a good pet for me. Didn't I say we would go again in the morning?” 

 

"I've heard you preach, 'Open your hearts for salvation,' well..." Tweek’s tail curled around his thigh and pulled it away from the other one, spreading Craig's legs. "Hows about 'Spread your legs for damnation.'" He let go of Craig's dick to play with his hips again. Tweek licked his lips and Craig sighed. _There's no fighting this is there?_ Tweek chuckled.

 

“Seeing you covered in my claw marks and still leaking,” The tail rubbed between his cheeks. “with my cum makes me want to take a picture.” Craig felt himself twitch at the teasing. 

 

Craig gulped and stared. “It's okay. Let me make you feel good Craig.” Tweek cooed and that tail was diving between his legs again and Craig gasped when it penetrated him. 

 

“Tweek!” He called. “Fuck!”

 

Tweek laughed at that. “Soon Pastor, for now though…” He trailed off and suddenly Craig felt like hands were stroking his chest. Warmth cupped his pecs and his nipples burned.

 

“WHA-?” He squirmed. Every stroke felt warm and he was confused because the only thing Tweek was touching was his ass and his hands were firmly on Craig’s hips. 

 

“I warned you last night, magic.” Tweek giggled. “Now then, today I think I want this!” 

 

Craig groaned at the feeling of hot invisible hands around his cock. “Jesus! Fuck!” He cursed. He was practically incoherent at this point. 

 

“Not even close.” Tweek replied. Tweek let his tail wrap the base of Craig's dick tight so he couldn't cum, while he straddled Craig. “Just enjoy the show okay?” He whispered. Then he reached between his furry cheeks. Craig watched as Tweek fingered himself right above him. It was like he made his own slick... First one finger, then two, disappeared into his ass. All the while Tweek's tail wiggled inside of him, not even hitting his prostate, just teasing his walls.

 

Tweek let his wings unfurl and his tail that was looped around Craig's cock lined him up. His hands both rested on Craig’s chest and he held his breath at the sight of Tweek leaning back and sliding down on him. Craig couldn't stop the groan that escaped him. It's was so warm and wet inside the demon he feared his dick may melt, but he loved it. He was one with Tweek right now and he may repent for this later but it was amazing and intimate in a way Craig never anticipated.

 

“Fuck!” Tweek called out once he was fully seated on Craig’s lap. “Who knew a pastor’s cock could feel so good?” He teased breathily. His tail stopped moving inside Craig and he took a few deep breaths while both sat there motionlessly. “Do you like how this demon feels sheathing your cock? Like how I feel inside?” Tweek teased. Craig grunted in response but his dick twitched inside Tweek and he gasped on top of him. “I’ll take that as a yes!” Tweek giggled and Craig felt his ass clench around him with every spasm of his diaphragm. It made his hiss in frustration and he struggled not to move.

 

The tips of Tweek’s wings stroked his face in an almost loving fashion and Craig sighed. Tweek was still adjusting to his length … It felt like he was literally in a wet oven… Craig let his hands wander to Tweek’s hips and stroked the bones gently.

 

“What are you doing down there?” Tweek smirked. “Feeling me up, huh? Just how filthy are you, Pastor?” Tweek giggled. The tail inside of him wiggled and Craig gasped. He was still a little sensitive from the previous night. “Putting your hands on a demon like that?”

 

“I just-” 

 

“I didn't say I didn't like it.” Tweek’s hands caressed the backs of Craig’s hands and held them on his hips. Then Tweek bounced, his tail still around the base preventing him from taking all of it and Craig wanted to scream in frustration. His anger must have been obvious “Awe. Don't like when I tease your body?? Poor Pastor. You shouldn't have given it to me.” 

 

Tweek leaned down and kissed Craig on the lips. Craig's mind went blank… this felt… right. Kissing Tweek felt like he was made to kiss him. He zoned out and focused on Tweek’s lips for long enough he was unaware of Tweek actually moving until Tweek growled and his tail began thrusting again. 

 

That made Craig moan into Tweek’s mouth and he moved his hips. Tweek moaned and pulled back to ride Craig as he bucked into his ass. He set a steady pace in time with Craig and his own tail. “Just like that…” Tweek whispered. Craig grunted… he couldn't last much longer. Hell, he’d probably be cumming now if it weren't for Tweek’s tail. He sat up suddenly and wrapped his arms around Tweek’s torso. “What are you-?!”

 

He was literally fucked anyway, so Craig thrust hard up into Tweek. He held Tweek in place with his arms, being careful not to grab his wings, and pushed him down as his own hips pushed up. He set a new, much faster pace and Tweek’s tail mercilessly assaulted his prostate. It made Craig groan.

 

“Good boy.” Tweek panted. He clung to Craig, one claw in his hair, tugging and pulling and driving Craig insane. The other claw was digging into his back, probably drawing blood but he didn't care. Tweek bit into his neck, just above his collarbone and Craig used his arms to force him down on himself harder. If Tweek was going to be rough then he was too! It was hot, both were sweaty and Craig kissed Tweek on his accord this time, he tasted his own blood and gave another rough thrust as a bit of revenge. He honestly loved this… it was a sin, and he slightly worried for his immortal soul… but Tweek felt warm, soft, and good inside… and THAT FUCKING TAIL! Literally, the tail was fucking him and his cock and ass were still sensitive. 

 

“Touch my dick.” Tweek commanded and Craig did so. He kept one hand on Tweek's hip to keep him steady and the other wrapped around Tweek's dick. He groaned out loud when the tail released the base of his cock and Tweek sunk all the way down. Tweek's length throbbed in his hand and he began stroking it.

"FUCK. I'm gonna-!" His hips stuttered into Tweek and he spilled his own seed into the demon's ass.

"Good boy, Pastor Craig." Tweek whispered. Then he was cumming all over Craig's hand and abdomen. The tail withdrew from Craig. Tweek slumped into his shoulder and Craig flopped back onto the bed and held him. "Stroke my wings with your fingers?" Tweek asked softly.

Oddly enough, Craig didn't feel compelled to do it, he just did it anyway. He stroked the soft leathery wings gently with his rough fingers. Tweek purred and tucked his face into the crook of Craig's neck. _"Am I going to hell?"_ he thought.

"Only Mormons go to heaven Craig. You were damned before I even touched you." Tweek whispered. "But now, when you do die and go to hell, you get to spend your eternal damnation with me." 

Craig raised his eyebrow, unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Normally he would say bad. He was a pastor after all, and what would his flock of children say if they knew their pastor had sex with a demon? 

But Tweek was curled up on his chest, cuddling him. And to be honest he was pretty gentle before, during, and now after the fact... 

"Let's get a shower." Tweek said. He stood and pulled Craig with him. "I'm sticky."


End file.
